


Where do you find condoms on an island?

by brat_punk



Category: Lost
Genre: Campfires, Charlie is too cute for his own good, Other, Smut, Too much dharma beer, drunk kate!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brat_punk/pseuds/brat_punk
Summary: Pretty straight forward. The awkward situation of trying to find condoms on the island, and the events that follow with Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie Pace/You
Kudos: 5





	Where do you find condoms on an island?

Shit, you thought to yourself. This was gonna be awkward. 

For a while now you’ve wanted to sleep with Charlie. Not just a quick shag, really make love with him, make him feel beautiful and wanted. You’re pretty sure It’d crossed his mind too, after you started getting close enough to share a tent at night, sometimes cuddling for warmth and giving gentle kiss-good-nights to each other. You just buried your hornyness as there was no way in hell you were having a kid on this island.

There was a glaringly obvious problem you were frankly bricking it trying to resolve: getting a condom. There was bound to be some in someone’s luggage, but you knew if they were anywhere they would be with Sawyer, the bastard. It was starting to get dark and it was a beautiful warm night, fires were crackling and the smell of food was in the air. It had to be tonight, you thought. 

“You alright love?” Charlie stopped strumming and looked at you concerned. You were sat at the fire with him staring at the sand with your mind racing over how you were gonna accomplish this ridiculous task.   
“Oh, yeah I just uh, I need some water it’s so hot out aha,”   
Yeah right.  
“I can go get you some if y-“ he started, putting his guitar down.  
“No it’s fine, I could do with a walk.” You said and got up before he could reply. 

Shit. Your first thought was to ask Kate to do your bidding. She had a way of getting Sawyer to answer to her like a lovesick puppy. Your eyes scanned over the beach, you saw her sat with Jack, laughing and drinking a can. 

You took a deep breath and walked over to her. Her eyes lit up when she saw you, obviously a little drunk.   
“Hey! You doing alright?”   
“Yeah! I was uh, I need to ask you about something if that’s ok?” She put down her can  
“Yeah sure, what is it?” Jack was sat next to her, sipping a mini bar vodka bottle and looking at you   
“Um, alone?” You smiled awkwardly at her.  
“Uh, sure.” She got up and walked a little way with you.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked.  
“Ok so I need something and I’m pretty sure Sawyers the one with them and I’m too scared to ask him cos he’s, well,Sawyer. So I was wondering if you could help me out?”   
“Me? I mean yeah I guess I could. What are you after?”   
“It’s uh, please don’t tell anyone but uh, me and Charlie have been getting pretty close lately and I want to, y’know, get closer to him. Like physically.”   
She looked at you with a grin on her face, nodding.  
“Ooh la la,” she drunk laughed “i know exactly what you need and I know exactly where to find them.”  
“You do?” You eyes wide and heart quickening.   
“Yes sweetie, Sun came to me with the same problem a few weeks ago after Jin got back.”  
“Oh really?.” You let out a sigh of relief.  
“People have sex! Don’t be ashamed of it. Charlie’s a lovely guy and I’m sure you’ll have fun with him.”  
Her drunken enthusiasm was hilarious and you snorted.  
“Thank you so much kate, could you get it now?”  
“Sure thing just wait here I won’t be long.”   
She staggered off towards her tent and you lent against a tree, starting to get excited at the fact you were finally gonna have Charlie the way you’ve wanted him. You could see him in the distance sat alone playing guitar. He was so adorable and sweet, yet really sexy at the same time. You felt a warmth in the pit of your stomach as you imagined everything. You just gazed at him until Kate came back with a smile on her face.   
“I got the goods.” She laughed and held out a strip of three condoms. Three.  
Your eyes went wide, “Kate!? Omg thank you so much!” You hugged her and slipped them into your pocket, then ran off back to Charlie.  
“Have fun! She shouted after you.

You got back to the fire panting, and he laughed.  
“Couldn’t bare to be away from me love?”   
“No.” You caught your breath and tugged on his arm.  
“Come on,”  
“What? What’s going on?”  
You laughed and just pulled him up  
“You’ll see.”  
“Alright alright,” he said following you   
You had a huge grin and just laughed.  
“What’s funny?”   
“How oblivious you are.”  
“To what?”  
“Where do you think I’m taking you?”   
“Well if I have any sense of direction I’d say our tent.”

Our. Every time he said that It just filled you with happiness.

“Ding ding rockstar.”

You pulled up the tarp and gestured for him to go in.  
You closed it behind you and tied a few strings, keeping it shut.

You sat next to him and looked at him, his beautiful eyes catching it the little light there was. 

“Ok, please tell me what’s going on.” 

You didn’t know what to do so you hugged him. He hugged you back “is this supposed to explain-“ 

“I love you Charlie.” Your heart racing. He pulled away and looked at you with a soft expression, he honestly looked like he was gonna start crying and you wondered how long it had been since someone had told him that.   
“Really?”   
“Yes, I honestly do, a lot.”   
He let out a sigh and cuddled into you.  
“I love you too darling.” You practically melted. He stroked your back and held you so close. You pulled away and you both leant in to kiss. You’d kissed before but not like this, this was something else.  
He kissed you slowly and passionately, a hand cupping your face. You kissed him harder, deciding this was now foreplay. Opening your mouth a bit, he chuckled and did the same, your tongues running over each other. You sighed and stroked his mess of blond hair, tasting him was intoxicating.   
You pushed him down to the floor and ground your hips against him, you couldn’t stop yourself and you wanted him to get the message. You moaned starting to get wet for him. This had gone from sweet to filthy very quickly. Your hand trailed down to his jeans and you felt he was getting hard, holy shit this was real now. 

He pulled away and panted.  
“Love you know we can’t, we haven’t got any-“  
You pulled out the strip of condoms from you pocket and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

“I wasn’t getting water.” You laughed.  
“Bloody hell how did you-“  
“Does it matter?” He looked at you for a second and smirked.  
“Not at all.” He pulled you down for a kiss and rolled you over.  
You laughed and moaned as he started kissing your neck eagerly. You just held him and relaxed into the bliss. He kissed your jaw and you started pulling his shirt off. He sat up and threw it to the side.   
“Oh god you’re so beautiful, oh shit.” You said, eyes raking over him. He smirked and you pulled yours off instinctively. He came back down to you, this time it was skin on skin and it was electrifying. He kissed you tenderly then started moving downwards, unbuckling your jeans and pulling them down, you underwear coming with them. There was a moment of being mildly terrified but also too turned on to function, of being naked for him. But you trusted and loved him to pieces.   
“Now what do we have here,” he crawled down lower and kissed your hips, then kissed your thighs. Then he licked your clit and you groaned. He licked circles over you and god he knew exactly what he was doing.   
“Oh, oh shit.” Your hips twitched upwards and he kissed the inside of your thigh. He slid his ring off and gave it to you “Keep this safe love.” You took it from him as he slipped two fingers into you, going back to licking your clit. His eyes closed and small moans leaving his mouth. His fingers curled upwards over and over again as he sucked gently on your clit.  
“Charlie you’re gonna, oh fuck.”  
You could tell he smirked as he made you cum. Continuing his actions as you writhed under him “Oh Charlie,oh god.” When he felt you stop tightening around his fingers he pulled them out and sucked them clean. Jesus Christ what a dirty bastard, it was so hot.

“I’ve missed the taste of this.”   
You laughed and rolled your eyes at him.   
“Best thing on this bloody island.”   
“Get your jeans off then.” You laughed at him   
He faked offence, “Well that’s not very romantic.”   
You laughed at him and he chuckled, unbuttoning and pulling off his jeans.  
“Where do you want me?”   
“Lie down.”  
He laid on the pile of blankets that resembled your mattress, propped up on his arms, his cock hard and thick in his pants, a damp spot at the front-you’d really wound him up. 

You kissed him again, stroking his torso. He was perfectly toned, not ripped, not chubby, he was just Charlie and he was god damn fucking gorgeous.  
You ran your hand lower to his bulge and slowly rubbed him.  
He moaned and you felt him twitch, it was strangely adorable seeing how vulnerable he was.  
You gripped him tight through his boxers and jacked him a few times. “Oh love, please.”   
His voice was so low and sexy. You pulled his boxers off and took him all in, god it had been so long since you’d actually had a cock to play with, and Charlie’s was perfect. He was just the right length, not huge but not small by any means, and he was thick, uncut which you much preferred, and his balls were high and tight. He had the most beautiful cock you’d ever seen. And you couldn’t wait to taste him.

You sucked his tip slowly, him groaning as soon as you lips touched him. Dipping your tongue into his slit, tasting his pre cum. You gripped him and jerked his length, while sucking and licking all around his head. “Oh bloody hell,” he moaned as you took him as far down your throat as you could, bobbing your head up and down slowly. You were super embarrassed when he thrusted a little making you gag.  
“Oh shit sorry,” he said as you pulled away, laughing and wiping the tears from your eyes  
“You’re just so good at that and-“  
“Charlie it’s fine!” You giggled and jerked him off a bit more, his head falling back.  
You put the condoms in his hand, and tasted him again, savouring it. 

“Well then sweetheart, if you don’t mind I’d like to give myself to you now.” You giggled at his ridiculous comment.  
“Please.” You said lying down. He tore open the packet and the smell of latex filled the tent, that fucking smell made your heart race, and your pussy twitch. He rolled it onto his cock and climbed on top of you, kissing your neck and stroking your hips. You felt him poke against your thigh and your breathing quickened even more,   
“Charlie please , you’re all I want.”  
“So are you love.” He said as he stroked his cock up and down your cunt, getting nice and wet. He pushed into you easily as you were so excited for him. You gasped and grabbed at his shoulders. He let out a long groan and pulled out slowly to his tip, before filling you again, his balls at your ass. You couldn’t string a coherent thought together, it was just something like, Charlie, fuck , Charlie’s actually fucking me, his cock, oh fuck, Charlie’s so good, his cock, oh shit yes.

All you managed to whisper was his name over and over again. He was so good at this, not just pounding into your cervix like some of the other awful shags you’d had in the past. He went a little slower and hit your g spot every single time, he even ran a hand to your clit where he stroked you slowly.   
You tensed around him and he grunted,panting and fucking you faster, you squeezed harder, making your cunt even tighter for him and you could tell he was very close. He was struggling to keep rubbing your clit at the angle and speed you were going.  
“Hey, I can do that.”   
He panted and nodded, putting his arms either side of you, slamming in and out of you.  
It was all too much. The heat, the sound of his thighs slapping yours, the smell of his sweat and latex, the warmth of his body. You were gonna cum for him, hard.   
“Charlie I-“  
“Same.” Your mouths met messily, panting and drooling, his taste sent you. You groaned into his neck “Oh Charlie, fucking yes oh.” His let out a quivering moan as he desperately filled up the condom. His voice breaking and shaking. 

You both panted and shook, kissing and whispering I love you’s until you both were back in reality. Charlie opened his eyes after a minute and just looked at you, smiling contentedly. You kissed his forehead,  
“I love you Charlie.” You said while stroking his hair.  
“I love you too.” He blinked up at you. He pulled his softening cock out of you and you both sighed as you became separate people again. 

“What should we do with the uh,” Charlie said as he pulled off the condom.  
“Oh god,” you put you head in yours hands and started laughing.  
“What if we,” you were cackling now at this thought  
“Buried it.”   
He snorted and said   
“Might as well.”  
“I didn’t actually-“ you started but he was already digging a hole in the corner of the tent.  
“This is fucking ridiculous.” He said as he shoved it in the sand   
You were loosing your shit at the sight of him stark naked crouching in the corner pushing sand over it. 

“There. Let’s hope Vincent doesn’t come digging in here aye?”   
“Oh dear.” You laughed.  
He made his way back to you and you just held each other for a while. Pressing kisses here and there, listening to the distant laughter of everyone outside at the fires.

“Do you wanna go back out there?” He said after a while of stroking your hair lazily.  
“Oh fuck yes! I need a drink after that!”  
He chuckled and you both started getting dressed.   
“Oh uh, can I wear one of your shirts?” You asked him with puppy eyes.   
“I don’t know why you’d wanna wear one of those stinking things but sure.” He replied   
“Aww, well it’s your stink.”  
He laughed and you pulled his Bob Dylan shirt from his suitcase.  
“Ready?” He asked once you’d finished getting dressed.  
“Yeah but you’re forgetting one thing.”   
“What?”  
You reached out for his hand and slipped his ring on his finger.   
“Why thank you.” He replied, kissing your cheek. You both left the tent and made you way back to the party. 

Charlie had one hand in yours and the other carrying his guitar. As you walked back you kept stealing glances at each other, smiling and him rubbing his thumb over your hand.

You reached your campfire spot again, and sat on the logs. It had barely been a minute before kate came stumbling over to you, holding two cans of dharma beer.   
“You guys have fun?” She slurred, thrusting the cans into your hands.  
“We did indeed.” You replied, Charlie chuckling.   
“I’m so happy for you both, you, you guys are so cute together!” She practically fell onto you hugging you both.   
“Oh god she’s wankered.” Charlie said, helping her to her feet.  
“I mean, I may be a little bit, just a bit drunk but, that’s , that’s fine.” She slurred.   
You both just laughed at her and helped her back to her tent. 

“Promise me you won’t end up like that tonight.” You said to Charlie as you walked back to the fires.   
“All I can promise is if I do, I will do nothing but smother you with love.”   
When you got back to the fire you cracked open your cans and raised a toast.

“To kate!”


End file.
